Magic Kitty Rin: Bizarre Adventures of a Robot Gone Cat Girl
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: Inspired by Kokoro-Kiseki/Magic Kitty Len Len, the son of Rin's Master (Len) revives Rin, but, due to an issue with his now human cat, Rin is not only a robot, but...a robot-cat girl hero? Now Rin must understand human emotions AND battle enemies. What could go wrong? Rated T for Teen due to language, sexual behavior, and violence, & Fan Service. I don't own Vocaloids RinXLen
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Magic Kitty Rin: the Bizarre Adventure of a Robot Gone Cat-Girl

What happens when you watch Magic Kitty Len Len by Owata-P. You get magic. Vocaloids don't belong to me. This plot does.  
In a weird Kokoro/Kiseki meets Magic Kitty world, Rin has been reanimated by the son of her master, Len Kagamine. However, due to an issue with his pet cat, Rin is now part cat! And Len's cat is now part human...?! It seems to be at the right time with all the craziness going on...What will ensue?

Rated T for Teen for violence, sexual behaviors, and language. & Fan Service. Yes. Fan Service.

Chapter 1: The Scientist Succeeds, but Project 2 is delayed

"Arigatou...anata ga watashi ni kureta...subete...Arigatou...eien...ni...u...u...u tau..."

*Beep* *Beep* *Boooooooooop* *_Kokoro_ fixed; Beginning Revitalization stage*

"Thank-you, computer..." The blonde 15year old boy spun around in his chair, petting his orange calico cat in his lap, "How much longer?"

*5 Minutes and Counting*

"Lovely...Now I can work on project two..." The boy cracked his fingers, "HOW TO GET A GIRLFRIEND!"

"...Meow." The cat meowed at him, as if mocking him for his next project.

"...Shut it cat." The boy could tell the cat was mocking him, "If I can revive my father's prized project, this lonely robot, I can do anything! My father died making her heart, but I can stabilize her! Fix her! Improvements!" The boy would've had a lightning background during this if this were an anime. The cat jumped onto the computer, pressing the keys.

"Meow, Meow, Meow-Meow!" The cat still mocked him, pressing random buttons. The computer made unusual noises.

"Cat! Get off!" The boy tried to grab the cat, but the cat hopped into the tank that held the robot. The boy began to panic, "Aw shit, cat! REALLY?" He began hammering the keyboard. After a whole minute, the tank developed a thick blue condensation. The boy hammered the keyboard more...until...

*Process complete. Opening Tank*

The tank opened slowly, releasing a thick blue fog. The boy covered his eyes, unsure if the fog's chemicals would irritate his eyes. A shadow, humanoid, stepped out, two humanoid shadows...? The first one was clothed in orange, with thick platinum blonde hair. The other, he couldn't really see...

"...Who are you?" The boy asked the mysterious girl who seemed to be 17.

"I am SeeU, Master! Also known as...'cat' my unoriginal master!" The girl smiled. The boy looked annoyed, and shocked.

"...You were a cat...now...you're a human..." The boy smiled to himself, "Mother flipping genius...!"

"...Where...am I?" The boy looked up again at the tank, and quickly had to remember something: she was a robot. A female robot. More specifically, a NAKED FEMALE robot. The robot girl had yellow blonde hair that was short, cut below the chin. Her bangs were in her face, covering part of her blue eyes. And her skin was pale, with yellow painted nails.

"Ah-hem!" He regained composure, willing to explain to the girl once certain things were taken care of, "Rin is it?"

"...yes? Are you-?" Her face lit up. Rin, the robot, had missed her Master all these years. Loneliness, yes, that's what it was called. That's what she felt without her Master.

"No, but, I'm his son." The boy explained to her, "I brought you back to life, to take care of you like my father would've wished." Rin seemed to understand, for she stood up and bowed, "...I'm Len...Len Kagamine...Um..." Len looked to SeeU, who was sitting in her cat bed oddly enough, "L-Luka!"

Within a moment, a maid older than Len appeared. She wore a basic black dress with white off the shoulder sleeves, boots, and a necklace. She had long pink hair in a ponytail with pale blue eyes. She was about 21, maybe older. Rin looked at her, confused.

"Yes, Len-sama?" Luka turned to Len, her master. She didn't notice her Master's red face, SeeU, or Rin.

"...Please take Rin to get new clothing..." Len gestured to Rin. Luka then noticed her.

"I see, your project was successful." Luka nodded, "A course. Where is the cat?"

"...The cat is now human..." Len gestured to SeeU, "And should NOT be in the cat bed!"

"Nyah." SeeU stuck her tongue out at him. Len was forced to ignore her.

"I see, Len-sama..." Luka nodded, and turned to Rin, "Please, Miss Rin, come with me." Rin stood up, and followed Luka.  
Luka led her down the halls of the mansion. They were beautifully decorated with pictures, rugs, and stands with rare artifacts on them. Rin looked at them all as she was led down the hall. Luka opened a door, and gestured Rin to go in first. Rin did, and sat on the bed. The room was also adorned well with basic necessities. Luka rummaged through a closet.

"My associate, Gumi, is getting more attire for you, until then, please suffice with what we have." Luka apologized to her in advance, even if Rin didn't care what she wore.  
Luka had picked out for an outfit a white A-line dress with ruffles and black lining at the top. She put black barrettes into the robot's hair so she could see well. Luka had also gotten the robot to wear underwear and a bra, despite Rin's confusion on its purpose.

"...What's the purpose of it?" Rin asked Luka. Luka smiled. The naïve-ness of this girl touched her.

"To hold up your breasts, Miss Rin. You've grown a bit while in that container." Luka put lip gloss on her lips, dolling the robot up. Rin didn't object and was content with the flavor of the gloss, "It's been a long time...The master was born to a rich woman who was single and went to one of those banks. The donor was apparently your creator..."

"...Len is my Master, since he is my Master's heir." Rin smiled, "As long as I'm taken care of, creator-sama will be happy." Luka nodded.

"The master inherited his fortune's, including you, his prized achievement..." Luka explained further, "It became his goal, about two years ago, to revive you after reviewing the data. You now have a heart...A stable one..."

"...Kokoro..." Rin smiled as she said the word. No wonder she was overcome with emotion like before she had passed out. Well, she thought she passed out.

"Done...I put a cute ribbon in your hair..." Luka showed her in the vanity mirror. It was white, like the one on her headband. Rin liked it, "Let's take you to Master, and...His...cat (?)."

Once again, they returned to the lab where Len was reviewing some form of data on Rin. He didn't even notice them walking in, as usual. This always happened when he was pre-occupied with his projects.  
Len, as mentioned before, was the product of his mother going to a sperm bank since she was unlucky with men. Turned out, he had inherited the genes of a scientist, and a genius one at that. A course, by the time he was only 4, the man had died of old age. And, after some DNA tests, Len had inherited his fortune as well. His mother, Lady Meiko Sakimira, was already a rich woman from having a fashion line for all ages and perfumes, and now, her son, Len Kagamine (His last name from his biological father), was also rich for just being related to someone. Len had also finished school as of last year, since he was genius after all, so he was in the right position for someone his age.  
Len was also fairly decent looking for his age, despite his issues with getting a girlfriend. He had blonde hair that was styled to look messy but professional, and in a small ponytail. He had dark mint green eyes with a hint of blue and brown if one looked closely. He typically wore a white lab coat, fitted to fit him correctly so that it ended at his mid thighs. He wore a white button shirt with a black collar and denim jeans, with black and white sneakers he loved to wear. He was often told he resembled his father when he was younger.

"Len-sama, I've dressed Miss Rin." Luka announced. Len spun around his black chair, smiling. _Much better._ He thought.

"I'm having Gumi pick up clothing specifically for you while she's touring Europe." Len told Rin, "She'll be home in a few days...Do you feel different?"

"...A little." Rin replied, "But, I assume it's normal to wonder where you are, and what has happened since blacking out."

"R-right..." Len nervously laughed, "I'll explain it soon, what I meant was, to feel different in your personality."

"Oh...Well..." Rin pondered silently for a moment, "...Will my bed be fluffy?" She asked. Len nodded.

"As Miss Rin wishes, yes." Luka replied.

"...Will I be able to do the eating-thing?"

"Yes."

"I think I'm hungry then. My insides are making noises." Rin put her hand over her stomach. She wasn't used to any of this. It was written on her face.

"Alright...My mom should be home..." He heard the front door open and close, "Speak of the devil..." He muttered and spoke to Rin, "Dinner should be done any moment. You can meet my mom, sisters, and my lab assistants."

Luka walked in front of the two blondes, escorting them to the dining room. They went down a different hallway with similar décor to the last one. They stopped at some large cherry oak doors, which Luka opened. Inside was a dining room with a 4 foot long table with bouquets of flowers and china plates with silverware wherever a chair was. On the ceiling hung a chandelier that shined different colors. Rin gawked a little, impressed and excited by these surroundings.  
At the end of the table was a young woman in her late 30's, but looked to be ten years younger. She had short brown-red hair that was very shiny from hair products and brown eyes. She wore make-up, typically a blue smoky eye with black eyeliner, red lipstick, and a faint pink blush. She wore an elegant red dress that came to her knees and a black plaid coat that covered her upper body. She had on red 3inch heels.  
Beside her on the left was a teenage girl of about 16, who was pressing buttons on some device. She had her amber blonde hair in a ponytail secured by a blue band, and hazel eyes. She wore a white tank over a thin, skin tight blue shirt and black rolled up shorts. She had on blue sneakers and looked annoyed at the device.  
Then, on the woman's right, was another girl, who seemed to be 13 and eating a candy bar. She had curly blonde hair similar to Len's in long ponytail with blue eyes. She wore a fluffy pink hoodie with stars on the pocket and cat ears on the hood, a white sailor shirt with a black collar, a black pleated skirt with pink trim, and pink flats. She was adorable.  
Besides the cute one was a small child of about 6 who had black hair in ponytails with yellow ribbons and brown eyes. She wore a red overall dress with pockets over a white shirt with poufy sleeves. The child wore white sneakers.  
Beside the annoyed teenager was a man younger than the woman at the end. He had long purple hair in a ponytail, a long one, with matching purple eyes. He wore a striped black and blue button up shirt with a white tie, and black trousers with dress shoes. He was working on what Rin assumed to be a smaller computer.  
Lastly, there was a woman about the man's age wearing glasses, also working on an even smaller computer with a touchscreen. She had long straight blonde hair with violet eyes. She wore a white lab coat similar to Len's with a black laced blouse and tan trousers. She wore black boots with a slight heel.

"Welcome Home, Mother..." Len greeted the woman at the end of the table, "This is Rin, the robot Mr. Kagamine created." Len gestured to Rin. The woman got out of her chair and went over to Rin. Luka went into the kitchen, behind black doors.

"It's wonderful to meet you Rin." The woman shook Rin's hand with a warm smile, "I'm Len's mother, Meiko Sakimira...You can call me Mom, or Meiko." She gestured to her 3 daughters, "These are my daughters, Neru Eloise Akita, Lenka Avanna Kagamine, and my youngest, Yuki-Kaai Meredith Hiyama."

"It's nice to meet you." Rin bowed. Neru, the addict to her small electronic device, put her device away.

"Neru's my older sister, Lenka's my twin sister, and Yuki-Kaai's my youngest sister. We all have different dads, except me and Lenka obviously." Len's explanation made Rin embarrassed to think that her Mistress (Lenka) was a younger sibling, "These two are my lab assistants, Dr. Gakupo Kamui and Dr. Lily Masuda."

"She's amazing, Len!" Dr. Gakupo sipped his coffee, impressed by the teenager's achievement.

"Rin...Sit next to me, please." Dr. Lily invited her to sit by her. Rin did as told. Len sat next to Gakupo across from Rin.  
Dinner was very elegant: a seafood pasta with sourdough garlic bread and a fancy salad. Rin enjoyed the pasta the most, for whatever reason there was for her to like it the most.

"Len, where's the cat?" Lenka asked her twin. Len nervously smiled.

"Um...the cat's a human." Len said. Neru rolled her eyes.

"Len, stop lying." Neru told him, "You said that about the turtle and that was a lie."

"I have proof!" Len pointed his finger at her, "And the turtle was an accident."

"Nya! Food!" SeeU came in. Len gave Neru a look that said "I was right" and Neru rolled her eyes. SeeU was given her own plate of fish, which she enjoyed.

"So what's wrong with the robot?" Neru glanced at Rin, "There's always something wrong with your creations."

"There's nothing wrong with her." Len bluntly said, "She's normal. Normal for a Robot."

After dinner, Len had gone back to his lab to check on the data. He had sworn he had seen something unusual in the data, so he decided to check. Everything seemed to be normal: normal heart rate for a robot, proper wiring, proper memory, etc. Then, he found it.  
"Aw Shit..." He slammed his head against the keyboard, "...but...how-...Right...my cat...human...pet...thing. Well...it's only activated by an increase in pheromones and estrogen..." Len logged out of the computer, fearing no real problems here. He decided to go check on Rin.

"...Pajamas..." Rin was naked, figuring out which of 3 nightgowns Luka had pulled out for her (before leaving to clean) she should wear. There was a pink one with frills and bows, a pink one with lace and polka dots, and a blue one with white polka dots and lace. She felt as if it did mattered what it wore. Perhaps this what her Master had once referred to as 'Fashion Opinions.'  
Finally she decided on the blue one, but...as she picked it up...

"Aw, Rin, I need to-"Len was now frozen, and red faced. Rin's face got red as well involuntarily, and in a moment, she was surrounded by a blue light that vanished as soon as it reappeared, "...What the..."

"Nya?" Rin looked at herself in the mirror: She had black cat ears, a matching tail with a yellow ribbon, and wore a new outfit. She wore a white shirt with a black sailor collar and poufy sleeves, white lace gloves, skin tight black shorts to her mid-thigh, a white fluffy open skirt with a yellow belt, and white shoes. She looked up at Len, obviously confused.

"Oh boy..." Len sighed. He had a bad feeling about all of this, and a good one oddly enough, "How do I explain this..." he looked up at the ceiling, "There went working on Project 2..."

Now, you may wonder how this happened...I was watching Magic Kitty Len Len and looking at the lyrics for Butterfly on Your Shoulder for Vocaloid House when I clicked on Kokoro for the hell of it. This is how the story was born. I promise shirtless Len scenes. ...Because shirtless Len is hot. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	2. Chapter 2: Princess Miku

Chapter 2: The Evil Princess Miku!

Nearly promptly at 9am the next morning, after everyone ate breakfast, Len, Dr. Lily, Dr. Gakupo, and Rin were all in the lab to discuss everything with Rin. That, and so Len could maybe get a jumpstart on Project 2... Len sat in his black chair that he adored. Mostly due to the fact it had wheels and was mobile. Rin was sitting on a leather couch that was in the room in between Dr. Lily and Dr. Gakupo.  
Rin was wearing a white shirt with green stars under a black jacket and black shorts. Her hair was in low short pigtails, as it had been prepared by Luka. Rin wore the lip gloss from yesterday since it was strawberry flavored, and tasted good still.

"Rin, I'm sure you're very lost and confused, especially after last night..." Len cleared his throat quickly, "So, what do you want to know?"

"...Where am I? And...What day is it?" Rin asked.

"Well, Rin, you're at the Sakimira mansion in Cryptor City. It's been about less than a decade since you've powered down..." Dr. Gakupo explained to her, "It's 2054."

"I see..." Rin nodded, "And, you are most definitely my new Master?"

"Yes. We have the DNA results." Lily handed her the paperwork. Rin looked it over intensely before handing it back. She proved they were telling the truth.

"Then, I must call you...Len-sama, or Master." Rin stood up and bowed. Len blushed a bit.

"J-just call me Len..." Len knew she probably wouldn't just call him Len, but he could try.

"Len-sama, why did I turn into a cat last night?" Rin asked him. Dr. Gakupo had to stifle a laugh, since he had heard about it.

"Well...It seems as if when my cat-human-pet jumped into the tank and got on the keyboard, it scrambled some data and now, you're a cat-robot-girl." Len nervously explained to her, "It seems as if it only activates when your levels of estrogen or pheromones increase, like last night. So, if someone were to kiss you, or anything of the sort."

"...That's very...strange." Rin nodded, "But okay." Suddenly, Len's phone rang. He answered it.

"...What." Len sounded annoyed, "No. I'm busy. ... I just cracked science, I don't care if you're a princess. ... We're not even dating! ... No. I'm not interested in your type. ... Bye." Len hung up. Dr. Lily looked concern.

"...Was that Princess Miku?" Lily asked him, "You know it's dangerous to stand her up."

"Yes, and I'm busy with Rin. It'll be fine." Len turned back to Rin, "Don't worry about it, Rin. Gakupo and I are going to town get some supplies. Lily will help you if you need anything." Len and Gakupo left, leaving the girls in the room to themselves.

"Rin," Lily turned to her, "I'll show you something on my laptop you may like..." "...Laptop?" "Oh, boy."

It was about five hours later by the time Rin had finished watching kitty videos on Youtube with Lily and SeeU. Rin found the cats adorable, and she wanted one very, very badly. Just to film do cute things. She assumed this is what humans called desire. Lily had received a call from someone and took it.

"Y-yes...?" Lily had to sound professional, "...Oh god..." The call ended. Rin and SeeU looked up at her.

"...What's wrong, Nya?" SeeU asked Lily. Lily looked shocked and stunned.

"Princess Miku has kidnapped Len...There's no way to..." Lily paused and looked at Rin. Rin looked puzzled, "Rin. I want to show you something." Lily got on the laptop once more and to Google. She turned the safety filter off and typed in 'Sexy Anime Dudes.' Rin's face became cherry red, and she transformed. Lily exited out of Google.

"Rin!" Lily turned to her, "You have to save Len! Can you summon something?"

"...Um...yeah?" A blue staff with angel wings and an orange on it appeared in her hand, "I'll get going then, to save Len-sama..."

"Len's in the castle. You've seen them in books right?" Rin nodded and left.

Rin noticed she was more agile, and could jump large distances. She was sneaky, fast, and a threat. She was also cute, and a robot. Rin made it to a metal moat, which she casually walked across since the guards weren't out. When she reached the blue and pink Victorian castle, she climbed up the walls to a window and leaped in.  
She was right on the money to where Len was. But, her face was now even redder.  
Len was shirtless and tied to a bed with a b-cup bra tied around his mouth as a gag. He had scratch marks on his chest which seemed to be from human fingernails and some hickeys on his neck. Rin went over to him.

"Master! Are you okay?" Rin began to undo the handcuffs when she spun around.

A girl of 16 stood in the doorway. She wore a knee-length dark pink dress with poufy sleeves and heels. She had teal hair in long pigtails and matching eyes. She must've been this Princess Miku person. Miku looked very, very pissed at Rin.  
"What's this bitch doing here, Len-kun?" Miku hissed right at Len. Len looked annoyed at Miku.

"I'm here to save my Master!" Rin stood up, staff in hand.

"What?! Does my Len-kun have a whore?" Miku looked at Len. Len responded with a muffled 'no.'

"No, whatever that is." Rin shook her head, and took a step forward, only to slip on a toy and fall backwards. Her shorts ripped, giving Len and Miku a panty shot. Miku seemed unnerved by this, and Len closed his eyes.

"You're...very strong..." Miku turned away from her, "Take your Len-kun cat girl..." Miku turned back to Rin, with vengeance in her eyes, "But next time, I WILL win!"

"...Okay." Rin didn't care and untied Len from his position and took the bra off his mouth.  
They walked home together, as Rin had returned to normal.

"Thanks Rin..." Len thanked her as they reached the door, "You could be a superhero."

"I'm just here to protect you, Len-sama." Rin told him with a smile.  
They walked inside and into Len's lab, to see Lily scolding Dr. Gakupo.

"You filthy bastard! Going to a Strip Club while Len was kidnapped!" Lily was kicking the hell out of Gakupo, who apparently deserved it. While Rin saved Len, Lily had found Gakupo, at a Strip Club. SeeU laid in her cat bed, watching the ordeal play out to her enjoyment.

"Ow! Ow! Lily...stop..." Gakupo raised a hand, only to be kicked in the crotch. Len sighed.

"Li-lily...I'm fine...You've made your point." Len's words made Lily stop. SeeU looked disappointed.

"A course, sir." Lily pushed her glasses up her nose and sat on the leather couch. Gakupo remained on the floor in a heap.

"I'm fine...Just shirtless." Len sat in his chair, leaning back. He really wanted a vacation. BADLY.

"...Len-sama...shouldn't you put a shirt on?" Rin's face was a faint pink.

"It's fine...It's cool for me to have my shirt off...for the most part." Len assured her. However, Rin got the wrong idea...

"Okay." Rin began to strip herself of her shirt and jacket. She was preparing to remove her bra when Lily stopped her. Len looked away once again with a red face. SeeU was laughing her orange ass off.

"Rin! You can't do that!" Lily told her, covering the girl's now naked top half, "You're a girl! You have breasts, Rin..."

"...And?" Rin didn't comprehend, "What about them?"

"You can't expose them in front of just any boys..." Lily didn't know how to explain it at all. Especially to a clueless robot girl like Rin.

"But Master was okay with me taking my shirt off before." Rin pointed that out to her.

"Because that was before you developed full breasts..." Lily couldn't explain it much further, "Just don't..."

"...Hm...Seems like Project 2 is going to be delayed...for a LONG time..."

Poor Len can't get started on his girlfriend project...If you want a better picture of what Len looks like, type in Len is a scientist while I play unsettling music on Youtube. That photo is what Len looks like. Except the eyes are a bit different. Miku's bisexual. Why? Because she can be. And Kaito will strike. How are you enjoying this shorter series? It will have less words on it, but that's on purpose. Plus, I'm delayed another Vocaloid story plus a Soul Eater one for a while and working on Vocaloid House, and deciding a plot for a Kingdom Hearts story...  
What chaos will happen next time? Find out, in Chapter 3! ~Kingdom Mitsumi/EvilTreat16 (V.O)


	3. Chapter 3: Masked Man and Girl

Chapter Three: The Masked Man and His Accomplice Strike!

A week had passed for Rin without much troubles. Len had done his first weekly check-up with her to see she was still perfectly healthy. However, today was special as Gumi had finally returned with Rin's new wardrobe and other things.  
Gumi was a maid about Len's age with short green hair but had long strips that framed her face. She wore an orange headband with an orange and white maid dress. On her wrists were orange bracelets with emeralds and she had matching anklets. Her shoes were simple orange shoes with a slight heel. She was very kind and more outgoing than Luka.

"You must be Rin!" Gumi entered her room with five shopping bags with odd logos on them. Rin smiled and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you Gumi. Len-sama has told me a lot about you." Rin sat back on the bed. Gumi was shocked by her polite manners and set the bags on the floor.

"I saw a photo of you with your master, and decided to replicate an outfit similar to what you used to wear!" Gumi noticed Rin was already in the nude. Luckily the door was shut. ...Dr. Lily was right about Rin's lack of common sense in some situations.

"Okay." Rin smiled. She missed her old outfit. This must've been nostalgia, she assumed.

"Here we go..." Gumi pulled out the white sailor styled school outfit shirt with the yellow tie and fringe, disconnected grey sleeves with blue screens, grey rolled up shorts with an orange and yellow belt, grey shoe covers resembling speakers, and white shoes. Rin quickly put it on-after putting on a yellow bra and matching underwear-as Gumi put her other clothes away.

"The master told me you're part cat-girl..." Gumi handed Rin a white bow and some matching clips, "It must be amazing, Rin."

"I guess so." Rin shrugged, putting the ribbon in her hair, "I don't really care. I feel the same for the most part."

"Len-sama is taking you to the town today..." Gumi picked the empty bags up off the floor, "I hope you have fun!" And she left the room. _Fun. I will find out what fun is today._

"Lui. I'm fine. I'm not going on a date." *But what if it turns into one?* "IT WON'T."

Len was in his own room, putting on a normal-day clothing with help from his personal servant, Lui. Lui was mute and could only communicate with sign language. Lui had light blonde hair with an orange-ish tint and amber eyes. He wore a velvet red vest with a white collared shirt and black pants. His shoes were red.  
Lui was trying to have Len wear something less casual, but more formal, as he assumed Rin was not a robot, but Len's date. Why, we don't know. Len was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with blue marks, an army green jacket, black shorts with a blue belt, and sneakers, and looked very casual.

"Rin is the robot, Lui." Len told him. Lui nodded.

*...Oh. How disappointing for you. Have fun!* Lui waved bye. Len didn't know what he meant by 'disappointing' and simply left the room. Rin was waiting by the door.

"Sorry for being late...Lui kept me busy." Len apologized and opened the door for her. Rin went outside first, followed by Len.

The town they lived in was more or less a city utopia with tall skyscrapers and a small city plaza with a variety of little shops. The plaza was where Len took Rin. A lot of the vendors sold snacks, little trinkets and toys, and gift shop items. Rin marveled at the little things and snacks. Len even bought her some snacks to eat. Rin was enjoying all the snacks and things Len bought for her.

"Len-sama..." Rin ate the last of her Pocky, "Why are you buying me so many things?"

"To welcome you properly to the city..." Len smiled, and put his hand on her shoulder, "Do you like it?"

"...Um..." Rin felt her face get pink. She didn't know this emotion, "...yes, Len-sama. Thank-you..."

"Acour-"Suddenly, they heard the sound of a helicopter closing in! Everyone looked up: A helicopter with a glass dome lowered itself so the dome was placed around the plaza! People began to scream, cry, and naturally panic.  
"Do not fear people!" A masculine voice, "You are safe under my dome of safety! And now...will be part of my utopia!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHAT IS WITH THE HORRIBLE LAW ENFORCEMENT?" Len yelled at the mystery voice.  
A hole appeared at the top and two people were lowered down using a lever system.  
The man had dark blue-violet hair and wore a white facemask, black top hat, and a black cape, a black tuxedo with a red tie, black trousers, and shoes. His accomplice was a slightly younger female with black long hair, a green mask with yellow glitter, a green and yellow dress with crisscross straps and to the knee, and green heels.

"I am the Mysterious Masked Man!" The Man announced to the scared crowd, "And this is my beautiful accomplice, Masked Girl!"

"...Those are horrible names." Len shook his head, holding the bridge of his nose as he did so.

"And now, we will transport you all to our island, where you will be our slaves and work for us!" Masked Girl declared to the crowd.

"But first. I need a wife." Masked Man said. When they reached the ground, he looked around, "No...No...Too old...Too sexy...Too young...Too lolicon...Perfect!" His eyes fell to Rin. He walked over to her, pushing Len out of the way, "You've been selected!"

"...For what?" Rin asked, helping Len to his feet again.

"To be my wife!" The Masked man smiled. Rin frowned.

"I can only be your wife, if Len-sama comes with me." Rin defiantly said. The Masked Man looked at Len.

"...Are you this girl's pimp?" Kaito asked him, peering evilly into Len's face.

"PIMP?" Len looked confused, "No!"

"Len-sama is my Master. I'll bathe Len-sama, cook for Len-sama, and do ANYTHING for my Len-sama!" Rin told the Masked Man. Len could feel the intensity of the evil stare strengthen. Why did HE always wind up in bad situations?

"Don't worry my dear..." The Masked Man put his arm around Rin, which she was obviously uncomfortable with. Len decided to step up and protect her.

"P-put her down!" Len rolled up his sleeves, ready to fight. The Masked Man laughed at the boy, but did let go of Rin.

"You're on small fry...Hold my cape...We'll fly and fight!" The Masked Man pulled out a sword, and tossed his cape to his sidekick.

The ground lifted, being carried off by the helicopter. Len stumbled around for a moment, and was sliced, but it only hit his shirt. Len took off his shirt and jacket and tackled the Masked Man. Rin stood by a concession stand, staring at Len's shirtless body. She couldn't get her eyes off it. *WOOOSH!* It was Cat-Robot-Girl Time.

"Ahhh!" The Masked Man had kicked Len to the ground, his foot on Len's back.

"You little wimp! You thought you could best me!" The Masked Man laughed, so did Masked Girl.

"Put Len-Sama down!" Rin smacked The Masked Man with her Staff of the Oranges. (Luka named it for her.) The Masked Man fell to the ground, his gut in pain.

"Who the hell are you?" The Masked Man asked her, surprised by Rin's appearance and thinking she was someone else.

"...A Magic Cat Robot...?" Rin shrugged, "Magic Cat-bot Rin!" Rin declared, "And get away from Len-sama or I'll beat you up!"

"Erk...She's evil...We should probably land this." The Masked Man turned to his accomplice.

"We're already crossing the ocean." Masked Girl told him, "She can't be that much of a goody-two shoes..."

"I'll beat you all up!" Rin hissed, literally. The Masked Man, who had a fear of cats, shuddered.

"Turn around! Turn around!" The Masked Man begged his accomplice. She sighed and complied.

And so, by 6pm, they landed back to the town, where Rin had finally returned to normal. The Masked duo had disappeared, but Rin wasn't willing to go after them. Len escorted her home, getting odd stares for well, being shirtless. They finally made it home, where Luka greeted them.

"Oh Master Len! I was so worri-...Master. Where's your shirt?" Luka quickly scooted them inside.

"Long story." Len turned to Rin, "Thanks again, Rin. I oughta make it up to you."

"No, Len-sama." Rin shook her head, "It's my job. Good night." Rin bowed and went to bed.

*Maybe Project 2 is already moving forward* Lui had signed, much to Len's chargin.

"DAMNIT LUI, NO IT'S NOT!"

Chapter 3, probably the longest chapter so far. Didn't expect it to get that long...ehehhehehe...Once I post 5 chapters of this, I'll begin the Vocaloid House sequel. And Avanna's the Masked Girl. Because I wanted to add Avanna. She's pretty and has a beautiful voice. ~KingdomMitsumi


	4. Chapter 4: Time for School

Chapter 4: The First Day with Neru and Lenka! Len-Sama's moving forward?

"Neru, Lenka-sama..." Rin bowed to Len's two sisters in the dining room. They were dressed for school. Lenka wore her usual outfit, which was apparently her school outfit. Neru was wearing a white collared shirt, grey jacket, yellow tie, black skirt with yellow trim, and grey flats for school. Rin was curious about school, as she had never attended it.

"I wish to attend school with you today." Rin told them, "Which one of you may I accompany?"

"I have a test today. Many tests. No." Neru texted on her device, called a phone Rin had learned, as she replied. Rin turned to Lenka.

"Sure, Rin! But don't call me Lenka-sama. Call me..." Lenka thought about it for a moment, "Lenka-chan!"

"Okay, Lenka-chan." Rin bowed, "Am I dressed for the school?"

"Mmmm...I would guess so." Lenka shrugged, "You'd be a guest, so yes."

"Okay! Len-sama doesn't know, but he wants me to experience the culture you all live in." Rin smiled, "So please don't tell him."

"I never tell Onii-chan anything!" Lenka laughed. Rin also laughed, assuming she should. Neru sighed.

"Just be careful. School's not easy like you think it might be." Neru warned Rin as she got up. She was heading to school early, "Bye."

Len woke up at 10am, tired and sore from working out last night. He had been laying on the bed lazily, snoring when Lui had woken him up using a drum. Len sat up, screaming from shock, and looked at Lui. Lui smiled innocently and put the drum under the bed. Len rubbed his eyes, obviously still tired.

"What..." Len yawned. Gumi had entered, letting Lui prepare the lab for Len.

"Mistress Rin has left with Miss Lenka for school." Gumi told him, assuming he had approved of it, "Mistress Rin seemed excited! I hope she'll have fun!" That woke up Len.

"Rin's going where...?" Len was fully awake, though needed a shower. Gumi nodded at him.

"Yes. To school. She'll be home with Lenka at 3pm, sir." Gumi told him, despite the fact he probably already knew that, "Lui's preparing the lab. What are you working on today?"

"Well...since Rin decided to check something out...I guess Project 2." Len got out of bed, handed the clothes Gumi had just picked out for him.

"Project 2?" Gumi cocked her head, "Couldn't you just edit Mistress Rin's programming? Kill two birds with a single stone, as they say?"

"No." Len shook his head, "It wouldn't be fair to my father. If Rin learns to love, like that kind of love, it'll truly be a miracle. But, a kokoro can only do so much, especially with the programming I have currently. Until I upgrade, I doubt she'll understand it." Len headed for his bathroom, "Gumi, can you tell Luka to prepare pancakes please?" And closed the door behind him.

"Yes Master Len."

The Middle School was a tall building with a fancy black gate and many Sakura trees in the front yard. Rin marveled at its beauty as she followed Lenka inside. Many students attended the school, and Rin noticed by the number of lockers, bathrooms, and classrooms the school building housed. Lenka went to her black locker first to get some books out.

"Lenka-chan, there's a lot of lockers and children." Rin told her, "It's amazing."

"Yeah, Onii-chan went here when he was 8...then high school at age 11." Lenka told her, "I only got to skip a grade...Because mama doesn't want me to be a social outcast in the world of love, like Onii-chan."

"Oh...What does that mean?" Rin asked her. She didn't fully understand love. She knew from her master it was a deep care for those close to you, but also knew there was an even deeper meaning to the word and the feeling. She wanted to know what this deeper meaning was.

"Basically, mama doesn't expect Onii-chan to date, unless it's online, robotic, or a blind date." Lenka summed it up for her, "So he won't have a wife, or children for a while."

"...Wife? Children?" Rin cocked her head, "Len-sama will get married one day? What's marriage?"

"Ah, Rin. It seems as if Onii-chan didn't teach you the basics." Lenka shook her head. Sometimes in her opinion, Len wasn't always as smart as he truly was. Rin was one of those examples.

"...Will Lenka-chan teach me?" Rin smiled, cocking her head to the right innocently.

"Yes!"

And so, they went through Lenka's classes and during breaks, Lenka would explain love and marriage to Rin slowly in little lessons. Rin slowly understood the meaning of the words. Marriage seemed to be the bond of two people who loved each other very, very much and wanted to be committed for the rest of their natural lives. Love on the other hand, was a bit more complicated.  
Love seemed to range from one thing to the next. In some cases, love was the type of thing a parent felt to a child, or sibling to another sibling. It was explained to her that no matter what happened, you'd care and protect that something. Then, there was love love. Love Love was the type of love two people had for each other. Basically, they were very connected and liked a lot of the same things.

"It's sad that you can only love robots, Rin." Lenka sighed, feeling pity for Rin, "Since you've got eternal life."

"No, Lenka-chan." Rin shook her head, "I die when the Kokoro stops. But, that's okay."

"What matters is that one day you'll find love Rin!" Lenka smiled, "Just like Onii-chan will, eventually."

"Len, sir. You look distracted." "Oh, no. Dr. Gakupo, I'm fine."  
Len sat in his black chair, looking distracted and in deep thought. He was thinking about Rin, and how she could easily be crushed in school. School was an evil place. It was rife with bullies, horny teenagers, and evil teachers. Anything could happen to her! She was just an innocent robot cat-girl!

"Len's worried about Rin because she's at school..." SeeU replied from her cat bed.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL IN THAT CAT BED? YOU'RE A HUMAN!" Len yelled at her. SeeU didn't care.

"Because I can." SeeU laid on her back, teasing him. Len rolled his eyes at her.

"Sir, you shouldn't worry." Lily smiled at him, "School is easier for girls. Plus, it's for a day."

"Dr. Lily...Anything can happen." Len tried to reason with her.

"Besides Len, you need to focus on your doctorate degree." Dr. Gakupo handed Len his laptop so he would begin his work. Besides, Len needed the distraction.

At 3pm, Rin returned home with Lenka and Neru safe and sound, much to Len's relief. But now, she had an understanding of this love. And she wanted to know what it felt like.

Simple way to end a chapter. Len had a horrible school experience. Then again, he graduated high school at age 14. Rin wants to know what love really is! Who will she go to so she can find the answer to this? Find out next time! ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	5. Chapter 5: Len Saves The Day

Chapter 5: The Strike of the Princess! Will Len-Sama Save The Day?

"Ahhhhh! A nice hot bath...I really need this..."  
Len Kagamine was in his bathroom, taking a hot bubble bath to relax. After another week with Rin and some of the crazy things that had been happening lately, he really need it. He sat up a bit, getting some bubbles out of his hair.

"Len-sama." All of a sudden, Rin walked in. Len yelped and lowered into the bubbles, even though he was revealing nothing when he had been sitting up.

"R-Rin! I'm busy!" Len told her, now embarrassed.

"...Oh. I apologize." Rin bowed, "But this is important." She sat on the blue memory foam rug. Len sighed. Sometimes, he couldn't reason with her.

"What is it then?" Len asked her.

"...I want a boyfriend, Len-sama." Rin told him, "I want to experience love."

"R-Rin...It doesn't work like that..." Len nervously said, "I can't just build a robot and have it love you. That's not...well...right. Sure, I updated you and it'd be okay, but...It wouldn't be real love." Len tried to explain it to her. She seemed to understand, luckily.

"...Oh. Then how do I get a boyfriend?" Rin asked him. Len's face got red at the question.

"Well-um! You find a guy, and...Talk to him. And just hang out with him. See where it goes." Len honestly didn't know HOW to get a girlfriend, let alone give Rin this advice. Hence, why he had Project 2.

"I see. Thank-you Len-sama." Rin stood up, bowed, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Once again, Len could relax.

Rin went through her closet, finding the nicest clothes she could. She ended switching her normal attire for black barrettes, an off white dress to her mid-thigh with ruffles, an orange ribbon, and black boots. Rin smoothed her hair out, remembering how Luka and Gumi always did it for her. She took her purse Len had bought for her and left the house all by herself.  
She remembered where the plaza was due to her high memory storage system. Rin went through her purse and found money for ice cream, snacks, and other trinkets if she wanted some. She bought orange sherbet ice cream with an orange slice on top and sat on the bench, innocently licking it.

"It's much harder to find a boyfriend than what Len-sama said. I don't know anybody." Rin was nervous and shy, though didn't understand why she was, "It's as if I don't' want to find someone. How confusing this is..." She sighed, eating the orange slice. Suddenly, someone approached her, a man in his 20's.

"Are you Rin?" The man asked. Rin looked up, assuming this man was interested in dating her.

"Yes. I am Rin." Rin bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Wonderful." The man smiled, "Come with me."

Len was furiously working on his laptop back in his lab by himself. Dr. Lily and Gakupo were out on some call for the University they also worked at. Len was irritated Rin had left by herself, since she was still new to the world, and at the same time, irritated at himself for letting her leave by herself. It was a vicious cycle, but he was getting work done on his homework for college. His mother came in, since she didn't need to do any work today.

"Len darling..." Meiko walked in, though he already knew she was by the sound of her heels against the linoleum floor.

"...Yes...?" He looked up from his laptop, finishing another essay not due for a month.

"You got mail." Meiko handed him the mail and kissed his forehead. She could sense something was up with her little boy, "What's wrong, Len?"

"..." Len knew he couldn't keep it from his mother, "Rin went off by herself to find a boyfriend...I'm worried she'll get hurt or something. She's new to this world. She used to live in a lab all by herself after my father died, and now she's in the outside world...Alone..."

"Rin was bound to do it eventually. Have faith in her." Meiko smiled at him, "I have to pick up Kaii-Yuki from school, so I'll be right back. Tell Luka if you're going out. Love you." She kissed him on the forehead once again and left the room.

Len began to file through his mail once his mother left. Most of it was scholarship opportunities he had won or colleges begging to have him. Though, one of the letters stood out for its fancy appearance. She opened it with his finger and pulled out a note, "Dear Len-kun...We have kidnapped your whore-sister-girlfriend-thing. If you want her alive, come to the plaza before 4pm today and find the man in black." Len looked at the clock: it was nearly three.  
Len leaped out of his chair and threw his lab coat to the ground. He ran out of the house yelling, "Going out Luka!" and ran as fast as he could to the plaza. "Have faith in her, Len. She'll be fine, Len. She's a robot with high memory and analyzing skills, Len. You worry too much, Len." He muttered to himself as he ran. After ten minutes of running, he reached the plaza. He bought a chocolate banana since he was hungry, and ate it as he looked around.  
After 5 minutes, he found a man in a black overcoat and hat against a bench. Len assumed this was the man he was to find and went over to him. The man looked at him. This must be the guy then.  
"...You have Rin." Was all Len said. The man smirked.

"Come with me, Mr. Kagamine." The man led him to Miku's castle, surprisingly enough. Len shook his head, holding the bridge of his nose. A course the Princess had kidnapped her. Who else? Well, besides that pervert of a man from last week.

Len was taken to Miku's room, a large room full of pastels, big fluffy toys Lenka and Kaii-Yuki would beg for, a big fluffy bed, and everything in between that one would imagine in a cutesy princess room. Miku wore a white dress with black trim and flowers in her hair as she was drying her teal nails. She noticed the man and Len.

"Oh Len-kun!" She jumped off her big fluffy canopy bed, made sure her nails were dry, and hugged the stuffing out of him. Len whined a bit, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Where's Rin?" Len asked her. That's all he really cared about.

"One thing at a time." Princess Miku tapped his nose and led him by the hand to her bed. She forced him to lay down on the fluffy blankets so she could sit on top of him.

"Mrf..." Len felt very uncomfortable, "What do you want?"

"It's simple Len-kun..." Miku laid on top of him, her knees on his thighs. Len leaned into the blankets as far back as he could, "You. And then, you can have that cat thing..."

"...What in God's name are you going to do to me?" Len asked, not wanting to go through with his, but needed to for Rin.

"Nothing much..."

After two hours of making out and touching Len had to endure, Miku fell asleep on him. Len slid out of the bed, putting his pants back on and his tie. He couldn't find his shirt, and wasn't going to waste time finding it. Due to the fact he often came here as a kid, he knew where the dungeon was and immediately went there.  
In the farthest corner, there was Rin chained to the wall with a red face. Her dress had rips in it due to her struggling while being chained hours earlier. Len freed her and saw she was in Robo-Cat mode. Well, it probably didn't help he was shirtless...

"Len-sama!" She hugged him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" Len asked her, looking genuinely worried. Rin nodded, "Good...Don't go out by yourself again...I don't want you getting hurt. Okay?" Rin nodded, "Good." He kissed her forehead, and escorted her home.  
Maybe Len-sama was the only guy she needed to talk to.

And the plot thickens. Okay, not really. More action next time. I just wanted to showcase Len. But I'm sure most of you enjoyed it. And yeah, Len tends to lose his shirt a lot. Why? I don't know. He has bad luck. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	6. Chapter 6: Robot Fight?

Chapter 6: The Duel of Two Robots

I would like to put this here as a disclaimer for any future stories: If I say I'm going to use a character and it's a reference, they may not appear that moment. PLEASE be patient. Someone's concern in a review is why I'm posting this just so they know and others know for future reference and, YES, I am going to use so-and-so. I mean this in a nice way, and now on to the story!

A whole month had passed at the Sakimira mansion, with, even more madness as you expected. Yuki-Kaai accidently brought home a rat monster, which Rin fought and SeeU played with, and the Masked Man and Girl robbed a bank, but were subdued by Rin. Len figured the next month would be easier, as he didn't want Rin to become a full-fledged superhero. They already had one of those...And...It could end badly...

"Miss."  
In a small cottage outside the city, an older butler approached his mistress. She sat in the kitchen, eating Italian bread.

"Yes?"

"...There's another." The girl stopped eating at those words.

"...I'll handled it, Jeffery."

Rin had gotten up at 9am, and found some nice clothing on her bed, already laid out for her to wear. Rin got out of bed and looked at it before heading into the bathroom. She was a waterproof robot luckily, so she was able to take a shower daily without frying her brains out. Then, she walked into her room, towel around her small body, and got dressed.  
Rin was wearing a simply, yet elegant white dress with matching white sandals. The dress had a small pink flower on one of the straps, and went down to her knees. She brushed out her short blonde hair and put her usual ribbon in with the barrettes, and left the room.

"Mmm...I'm hungry..." Rin was finally get used to feeling hunger.  
She walked down the hallway and into the dining room, only to receive...

"SURPRISE!" Party poppers went off and when Rin opened her eyes, everyone was holding one and there was a three tier white cake with yellow and orange frosting on it. It had the words, "Thank-You!" on it. Rin looked surprised at everyone, unsure of what this was.

"...What...?" Rin felt happy, and smiled, despite her confusion.

"It's been a whole month since my son reactivated you." Meiko told her with a smile.

"So, we wanted to celebrate!" Yuki-Kaai smiled, "It was my idea!"

"I baked the cake for you. I hope you enjoy it, Miss." Luka smiled, cutting a slice of the cake for her. Rin tried it, and smiled.

"Yum..." Rin licked frosting off her lips. Len smiled at her.

"We wanted to celebrate your first month..." Len pulled a chair out so she could sit down, "I'm sorry you've been having to fight crime though."

"No, it's fine Len-sama." Rin told him, talking in between bites, "I do it to protect you and your family."

"...Is there something else you could call me besides that? Since you won't just say Len?" Len asked her. He felt way too formal when she said it.

"...Master?" Rin suggested. Len sighed.

"...I'm fine with either of them..." Len gave in, as there was a knock on the door, "I got-"

"I got it Len-sama!" Gumi ran to the door before Len could even exit the dining room, "I am Gumi, maid of the Sakimira home, who do you wish to see? ...Oh?" Gumi stopped bowing to see a girl standing there.  
The girl was about Rin or Len's age with magenta hair in curly pigtails, and matching eyes full of determination. She wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with pink star buttons down the front, detached light blue sleeves, a light blue skirt with pink trim, and black boots to her knee with pink soles. She seemed very odd, and a little mad.

"I am Teto Kasane, and I am here for Rin..." Gumi then realized why Teto was here.

"...Give me a moment, please." Gumi escorted Teto to a lobby room to wait in and returned to the dining room, "Master Len..." She gestured him over and whispered to him, "...Miss Kasane is here...For Rin."

As many in this city know, Teto Kasane was the city's defense system and superhero mascot. She had been so for over 100 years, as she was created years ago and updated by the country's best engineers and scientists. Naturally, her being here meant she had found out about Rin. Naturally, she would not put up with being replaced.

"...C'mon Rin." Len held Rin's hand and escorted her to the lobby room, not noticing Rin's pink face. They entered the lobby, "Hello Miss Teto...This is Rin..."

"I am Rin." Rin bowed to Teto, "It's nice to meet you."

"So!" Teto stood up, fire in her eyes, "You are the replacement!"

"...What?" Len and Rin looked confused.

"Who created you to replace me?! I knew I had enemies, but one of them went WAY too far!" Teto seemed hell bent on killing who she thought was the enemy.

"Wa-wait!" Len made her stop talking, "May I please explain?" Teto sat on the couch again, allowing him to do so, "My father created Rin years ago as a normal robot, but she ended up being deactivated and such, per say. I just revived her and an accident happens so now..." He sighed, "She turns into a Magical Kitty Warrior Robot when her pheromones or estrogen levels increase to a certain level."

"...I want proof of this Kitty claim." Teto was stubborn, and headstrong, "...Take off your clothes." She ordered Len.

"I'm not taking them ALL off..." Len's face got red at that, "JUST the shirt..." Len grumbled to himself as he removed his vest and shirt, "Every time something happens, I lose my shirt..."

"...And your pants." Teto pointed at his jeans. Len's face got red.

"NO!" He refused, but just the shirtless-ness of Len was enough to make Rin transform.

"...Huh. So it's true." Teto examined Rin, tugging on her ears a bit. Rin whimpered a bit.

"...Can I put my shirt back on?" Len asked. Teto threw bread at him. He took that as a no.

"Hmm...What can you do?" Teto asked her. Rin first off summoned her staff.

"I can summon this." Rin showed her the staff, "...And...I don't know." Rin smiled innocently.

"...Huh. I can fly, break through walls, X-ray vision-nice ducks on the boxers by the way boy-, um..." Teto listed more off her fingers. Len wanted to die of embarrassment.

"...Are you now okay with me?" Rin asked with a smile, "I want to be your friend, Teto. Maybe you can teach me to protect Master Len."

"...Teach you..." Teto began to ponder on the couch, "Fine! Call me Sensei Teto!" Teto agreed to it, "First step, I need bread."

"Yes Sensei Teto!" Rin left the room to go get the bread. Teto looked at Len.

"All who enter my dojo must be shirtless." She said. Len's face, which had finally returned to normal, became pink.

"...You're a girl, er, sorta." Len reminded her. Teto smiled.

"Only applies to men."

"...Maybe Project 2 should've been first."

This chapter was also inspired by the review I mentioned. Teto was originally going to be a villain or newer maid, but I changed it. Teto's now part of the main crew, what could go wrong? I'm going to take a break from typing for Fanfiction for a little bit, mostly due to school starting this week and I have things to do. I will be back, plus, it lets me brainstorm. ~KingdomMitsumi


	7. Chapter 7: Green Army Plan

Chapter 7: The Army of Green Plan  
I'll be finishing this story before working on Sapporo High and Vocaloid Manor. I might do ten more chapters, giving you heads up.

The next morning, training had begun for Rin. Sort of. Rin had walked into the 'dojo', and nearly gave Len a panic attack and nosebleed. First off, the 'dojo' was basically a section of the lab that wasn't being used currently that Teto had converted overnight, since Teto didn't need to sleep. As for Rin's outfit...it was her black rolled up shorts, white sneakers, and...No shirt.

"RIN!" Len nearly fell out of his chair, covering his eyes as she walked in.

"...Hey. Blondie. Your shirt needs to be off." Teto first told Len, and then saw Rin, "...Rin. Wear a sports bra."

"...I thought you had to be shirtless in the dojo senpai Teto." Rin hadn't heard the 'males only' part.

"Only for boys." Teto slipped a blue sports bra on her, "Better."

"...I'm not taking off my shirt this time." Len finally said something.

"...Why Len-sama?" Rin asked, "I thought you liked showing off your bare naked chest and stomach to others." Len put his head on his keyboard.

"...Fine. Just...fine..." Len took his orange shirt off and went back to his school work.

"...Good." Teto turned back to her student, "Let's work on your strength!"

Meanwhile, in the castle of the town, Princess Miku sat in her throne room looking at a social media site on her phone. She was irritated. Len hadn't commented on a dress she had posted on a site. She was mad, and wanted her Len-kun. Then again, she always wanted him.

"...What to do..." Miku pondered the question, "I tried befriending all his sisters...which nearly worked...too bad I still pay that phone bill..." Miku shuddered at those attempts, which had ended semi-badly, "...I can't kill that cat thing...Doesn't always pop up...Hm..." Miku looked at the ceiling, hatching the perfect evil plan to get her Len-kun.

"I know!" Miku got up, and clapped her hands. It was a signal for her butler to come and carry out her every demand, order, and wish. The old butler came within seconds.

"Yes, princess?" The butler bowed.

"I need you to contact my general, so I may speak with him. Urgently." Miku ordered him. The butler nodded and left. Miku cackled to herself, rather impressed with her latest plan, for whatever reason, "I am the genius of this earth! Yes! Yes!"

"...That was too deep." "It's fine." "Oh my god, its 5feet deep!" "...Still fine." "...I have to pay for that." "I'll pay for it Len-sama." "No you won't Rin."

During training, Rin had punched a hole in the wall, as instructed by Teto. The hole was 5 feet deep, and 2 feet wide. Dr. Lily & Gakupo were shocked by it incredibly. Len was a bit irritated since he had to pay for the repairs. Teto was rather impressed with her student.

"Good job Rin. That's all for today." Teto sat on a stool, and began to eat some bread.

"...Rin. Put a shirt on." Len told her, "Please. Please."

"...But I'm covered." Rin didn't know why he wanted her to do so. Len sighed, and gave in.

"Onii-chan!" Yuki-Kaai ran into the room, over to her big brother, Len, "Why are you shirtless?"

"...Long story. What is it?" Len didn't want to explain it to his baby sister. No one could blame him.

"There's men in green here for you." Yuki-Kaai replied. Len had a very bad feeling.

"...Okay. Rin come with me please." Len had a feeling he knew who these men were.

The two went down the hall and to the door. Men in green armor were at the door, holding black and white guns. They were bulky looking, and appeared to be strong.

"What is it?" Len asked, expecting the worst.

"We're here to take you into custody for the Princess." One of the guards ordered. Len rolled his eyes. He should've known.

"...Can I see the warrant?" Len asked. The guards gave him a look.

"You really think we have a warrant? It's the damn princess." The other guard yelled. He had a point.

"...Who's this?" The other guard looked at Rin, "She's cute."

"Hell no stay away from her." Len automatically said. Rin tilted her head, confused.

"Aww...is the little boy jealous?" One of the guards ruffled his hair. Len looked pissed, and annoyed.

"She's just a little cutie...What's your name?" The guard asked Rin.

"Rin." Rin replied. She assumed this was a normal conversation, except for the arrest part, "And please don't arrest Len-sama. Len-sama is very good. He doesn't do bad things. Len-sama just has his shirt off a lot."

"...Rin..." Len sighed, "...It's because Miku wants me."

"Oh." Rin nodded, "But Miku can't have Len-sama. I have Len-sama." The guards, and Len both looked at Rin shocked.

"...What...?" Len's face got red. The guards put their hands on Len's shoulders.

"Sorry little lady, but we need your 'Len-sama.'" The guards took Len into an armored car and drove off towards the castle.  
Rin watched until it was out of sight. She didn't know how she would transform to save him. Len had always done something to make her transform, rarely anyone else. It didn't feel right to not get embarrassed and flustered over Len for her. Rin sighed, and retreated to the lab.

"Lily, what do I do?" Rin asked her fellow female.

"...Find a hot guy." Lily suggested, "...Not Gakupo."

"...Try this." SeeU came over from her cat bed. She had inspected everything the whole time and finally wanted to put in her own two cents.  
SeeU went to the computer and typed in Google. From there, she turned the filter off.

"Type in Len." SeeU instructed further. Rin, being naïve in these situations, typed in Len Kagamine into the search bar and hit enter.  
To say the least, she transformed with a red face.

"...That works too." Gakupo nodded, and turned to Lily, "I am hot thank-you."

"N-now...I'll save Len-sama..." Rin nodded, and headed for the door to save her Master.

Len was in Miku's room once again, shirtless still to his own dismay. Miku was in his lap, her hands on his chest and making Len uncomfortable in a million and five ways. Len was too scared to move, because he knew Miku could punch his lights out, and he was sort of trapped under her body. Miku was wearing a skimpy pink nightgown with lace and her hair was actually down for once, much to Len's surprise.

"Your chest is so smooth and soft..." Miku let her fingertips go down his ribs. Len gulped.

"...When are you getting up off of me?" Len asked in a quiet voice, "WHEN?"

"When I'm done having sex with you." "We're not 18." "I'm the damn Princess!" "...Fuck I forgot that."

Len always forgot that Miku could bend ALL the laws into her favor, including legal underage sex. Hell, she could claim it was for an heir. She was an orphan after all, and Len was sure her courts and judicial people would be satisfied with such a claim. A course, Len was not willing to give up his virginity yet. Let alone, to this crazy woman.

"Can't we wait till marriage?" Len tried to find a way out of this.

"...Let me get my priest." Miku smiled. Len sighed, realizing that was a very bad suggestion.

"Actually, I'm told sex before marriage is better." Len lied quickly, "But um...I need a condom. And um..." He was thinking of many excuses to postpone this, "A banana milkshake...plus some...um...juice. Like fruit juice, the one with pineapple in it."

"What flavor and size?" Miku asked him, already having a yellow notebook out, much to Len's shock.

"...They come in what." Len asked. Perhaps he should've paid attention in Sex Ed.

Outside the castle, Rin was scaling the castle's walls to find the proper room again. The first time was by a stroke of luck and she doubted she could repeat such luck. Rin had crawled into the bathroom, Miku's bathroom coincidently. Rin had decided to eavesdrop, since she could hear Miku's voice from the door.

"So normal...Okay! I'll be right back!" Rin heard another door close, and exited the bathroom. Her face became bright crimson red at the sight of her master.

Len was handcuffed to the bed, shirtless and pants unbuttoned. His black and white boxers were exposed and he looked uncomfortable. And embarrassed by something Rin could comprehend. All Rin knew was that Len's shirtless body and he in his current situation made her face red and her body shaky.

"Rin! You're here!" Len smiled, and tugged at the handcuff around his left wrist, "Can you get these off of me?"

"Uh-huh." Rin forced herself out of her delusions and summoned her staff to remove the handcuffs. Len sat up when she was finished.

"We need to leave before Miku comes back with that condom and milkshake." Len told Rin. Rin nodded.

"I came here through the window." Rin told him, "Can you do that?" Len nodded.

"I can...sadly." There was many a time before Rin's revival he had escaped this castle alone.

The two escaped before Miku returned and had gone home. Sure, the army was now looking for Len again until tomorrow, but Len was still a virgin.  
The two blondes were in Len's room. Rin still hadn't transformed back to normal.

"By morning, you'll be human again..." Len nervously scratched his head. Rin sat on his bed beside him, "Sorry for not having an antidote yet for the cat thing."

"It's fine. I can protect Len-sama." Rin told him. That's what truly mattered to her: Len.

"It'll be done in a month or so." Len told her, "Depending on if anything goes wrong or right..."

"...Len-sama." Rin suddenly said. Len looked at her.

"Yes?" Len asked, only to be surprised by what she did: a kiss on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Wreck

Chapter 8: A Confusion and Love. Plus Kidnap

*Len. Up.* "...MMMRF." *...Right. You don't know what I'm signing. OH WELL. Kuh Kuh Kuh.*  
Len was still in bed at noon, and Lui was trying to wake him up.

Len had been very shocked after Rin's kiss last night. In fact, he even stayed up until 1 in the morning. He knew he had feelings for her, friendship he assumed at least. He hadn't even thought about loving Rin, mostly because he hadn't thought of it. Yes, Rin was nice and at times a handful, but Len didn't know how it would work if they even dated. Technically, she was older than him.

*1...2...1, 2, 3!* Lui began to smack Len's body with a pillow harshly. Rest assured, Len sat up, only to see Gumi also in the room.

"LUI THE HELL MAN!" Len growled at Lui. Lui smirked, satisfied with his results.

"Master Len, Lui told me everything." Gumi told him, "And I have advice for you."

"G-gumi...I don't need advice...its fine..." Len tried to get himself out of Gumi's advice sections. ...Why? Well...

"Sometimes, love is forbidden...Like Romeo and Juliet, or love is a crazy thing, like that 75 year old cyborg and that college student...From the movie 'Just another Processor Error?' not your relationship. Rin's at least 20." Gumi hadn't heard him apparently, and decided to give her world class advice. Where it had come from? Lifetime Movies, "But, you need to bite that damn apple, Master! Bite the apple of chance! BITE IT AND GIVE IT A JUICY HICKEY!" Gumi was doing extravagant hand gestures that Lui seemed to enjoy watching, "You need to accept your feelings and come out! Either be straight, gay, asexual, or whatever the hell you are! You need to either kiss that girl and give her some hickeys or let her down easy!"

"...Um...Um...O-okay..." Len nodded slowly, "But...but...why would I give her a hickey?"

"I don't know. Love is love, Master Len." Gumi replied, "Sometimes people are sadistic in bed. Maybe you're that way." Lui busted out laughing at that, albeit silently.

"...OKAY THEN."

"Len! Get your lazy ass in here! It's important!" It was Neru.  
Len quickly put a black jacket and denim jeans on before going to see his sister in the living room.

"What...?" Len asked her in the doorway. She sat on the couch, holding a letter.

"It's pretty bad." As Len sat on the couch, she handed it to him. Neru then went back to her phone.

"...Dear Annoying little Pimp who's a scientist apparently, I've retrieved my wife from your dirty hands. You can't have her. Signed, the Masked Man. P.S don't come and save her." Len read it aloud, "First off, worst kidnapping letter ever..."

"Tell me about it." Neru rolled her eyes, still texting.

"Secondly," Len cleared his throat before saying anything else, "HOW AM I GOING TO SAVE HER?"

"...Don't' shout." Neru smacked his head in annoyance. She was ambidextrous and still able to text as she did so.

"Ow." Len grumbled. Neru put her phone in her lap as he rubbed his wound.

"Go be a damn hero." Neru said, "Go get that robot chick. And our cat thing."

"Neru, the cat-er-SeeU can't do nothing." Len told her, but he did think Teto was a good idea.

Rin woke up in a gothic room, wearing a black laced nightgown. Rin had remembered going to bed after kissing Len and wearing a yellow nightgown with ducks on it, not this. The room wasn't even her's. The closet was full of elegant clothing and dark cherry wood furniture. She felt confused. And wanted to know where Len was.

"...Where am I?" Her processors didn't recognize this place at all. She was completely lost, "Where's Len-sama?"

"Coming in my love!" It was the masked man, in a black tuxedo with a dark navy undershirt and white tie.

"...Do I have to hurt you?" Rin asked as she sat on the bed, "Where is Len-sama?"

"Your cruel master is at his home, and you're with me now, my dear!" The Masked Man sat on the bed beside her, arm around her, "Today you will become my wife!"

"...Why?" Rin asked bluntly. The Masked Man was shocked by her question.

"Why? Because you're beautiful! And I've chosen you!" the Masked Man replied, putting his hands on her cheeks, "Doesn't the force of love tell you the same?"

"...No." Rin shook her head innocently.

"Don't worry...It'll speak soon enough..." The Masked man got up and went to the door, "My comrade will help you get ready in two hours! And you can't escape! Because we're on a tall skyscraper!" And left the room.

"...Oh no..." Rin gulped, "Okay. Just think about Len-sama." Rin closed her eyes, thinking about her Master in an attempt to transform. It didn't work, "...Erk...Please Len-sama...Or Teto Senpai..."

"...I will accept!"

In the lab, Len had begged Teto to help him save Rin from her danger. Teto had finally agreed after an hour.

"Yes!" Len smiled, but Teto held up a finger.

"On one condition!" Teto smirked evilly, "Do it shirtless!"

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND MY SHIRTLESS BODY?" Len asked a very important question.

"I am still female." Teto simply said. Len couldn't argue. He removed his shirt and lab coat, "Good boy."

"Sir, we've located the Masked Man." Lily approached Len, "He's in the Yival Tower, top floor. ...Mostly due to these wedding invites." Lily handed him a blue letter with white designs.

"...Wedding?" Len looked inside and read aloud, "Wedding of the Masked Man and Rin Kagamine. Starting at 3. Bring a nice gift for us please."

"...Cliché." Teto coughed loudly.

"Well, we better hurry. It's 1pm." Len checked the clock, "I know where the tower is...I'll get a cab."

"No. Even better." Teto called someone on her pink flip phone, "Jeffery. I need a limo. ...Filled with bread, yes. And possibly champagne. Thank-you." She put her phone away. Len heard a car pull up.

"...Is that your butler?" Len asked her, "...Oh god."

"C'mon." Teto dragged him to the front door, and to the limo, "To Yival Tower Jeffery!"

"Such a beautiful hair..." "...Um...thank-you."

Masked Girl was curling the ends of Rin's hair with a curling iron. She had already dressed the robot in a beautiful white ballroom gown with an open back. Rin was staring at the ground, hoping someone would rescue her for once. She had faith in Len, but a course was worried. She reckoned people in her situation always felt the same.

"Don't worry, you'll be a great wife for my comrade!" Masked girl assured her, "You're beautiful and so young..."

"...I am physically 14, 15." Rin said, "And about 25 biologically."

"...Whatever lotion you use is working." Masked Girl told her, seeming to not get that Rin was a robot.

"...Um...Lotion? I use lubricant." Rin mumbled. The Masked girl seemed to not have heard.

_Len-sama...where are you? You are coming for me right? Like those knights in the stories Master told me about...I'm the princess, and he's my knight right now. I did kiss Len-sama...I hope he saves me for once..._

"Mommmy..." "Man up you shirtless baby!"

Teto and Len were scaling the tower to the top floor, from the outside since they were kicked out by the hotel staff. Len was obviously scared shitless, since the highest floor was floor 24. Teto was calm, and more relaxed.  
Len had only two things on his mind: possible death, and Rin. All he could think about was if Rin was worried, or going to go through with this marriage at all. Len was even more worried about if the Masked Man would try anything with his dear little Rin. If he tried anything, Len would personally kill him.

"We're here." Teto broke the window and climbed in. Len followed in suit.

"You're crazy." Len shook his head at her.

"I'm a superhero." Teto stuck her tongue out at him.

They were in Rin's gothic room, but no Rin. They could hear people downstairs, and some form of music. It must be the wedding starting only.

"Shit!" Len snapped his fingers, "They're starting it early!"

"Then you know what you must do, my shirtless student." Teto sat on the bed, arms crossed.

"...I'm not your student." Len stated bluntly.

"You must run into the room when the priest says, 'If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace' and run in slow-mo being dramatic." Teto stated, "Go."

"...Whatever..." Len shook his head and ran down the stairs to the next floor.

The music had grown louder, and he could hear someone speaking. _I'm coming...for you Rin...I hate running...but...I have to save Rin...I can't let her wind up with this freak by force...Because...I...I..._

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever-"

"STOP!"

Len ran into the big room full of pews and with a floral altar, pushing the doors wide open and running down the aisle. The people looked shocked by his arrival, and Rin and the Masked Man looked shocked also. Rin looked happy and relieved, while the Masked Man was pissed. Very, very pissed.

"Len-sama!" Rin run to him and hugged him.

"You pimp! Trying to steal my-"Out of nowhere, Teto kicked him unconscious!

"...We should leave."

That night, Len laid in bed, looking at his light. He was thinking about Rin in the wedding dress, how beautiful she looked. It had been breathtaking. Apparently, she had thought the same as him because Rin had turned into her cat-robot form... _...Maybe I had Project 2 in progress all along..._

__Maybe this will end sooner again than I thought. ...Not again. Oh well. I'm going to do a little poll system here...If you want my next new story (once Sapporo High and this finish) I have some options. 1. Apocalyptic World where only Vocaloids exist 2. About Fallen Angels Rin and Len trying to redeem themselves, or suffer on earth 3. Something about Rin 4. A suggestion from one of my fellow readers 5. About Maid Vocaloids and Poor Len 6...a repeat of 4.

Just say 1,2,3,4,5, or 6 in the review. I had more but I forgot them. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


	9. Chapter 9: A Holiday's End

Chapter 9: Christmas, the END!

I have nothing else for this story, so I apologize for ending so early! But I will wrap up properly, plus I slowly tried to transition it to this point! Thank-you for the support, and please support my other stories!

"Red...Green...White...and there's reindeers...And...Presents...and...Romance...and.. ." "I see, I see..."

It was now Christmas Eve. Len still didn't have a cure, in fact, it was too advanced for him to fully complete it. But, that didn't damper Rin's curiosity about the holiday. Yuki-Kaai was explaining it to her, and what Christmas involved at least. It was better than going to Gumi, who was watching Lifetime Christmas movies in her room with Lenka.

"Yeah! My favorite part is the candy canes!" Yuki-Kaai had one in her hands. Rin had one earlier, and enjoyed it.

"Thank-you, Yuki." Rin smiled, and bowed, "Ah, Len-sama."  
Len walked into the room, wearing a blue sweater and black jeans.

"Hey Rin. Want to see the town? I can stay out until past midnight." Len asked her. Rin blushed a tiny bit.

"Be gentle, Len..." SeeU teased from her cat bed.

"Only until two." Neru reminded him from the table. She was playing some Christmas themed game on her phone.

"Yeah, Yeah." Len ignored the two girls.

"Okay." Rin nodded, "Let me change."

"I'll help!" Luka appeared out of nowhere, and took Rin to the room, "Rin-chan must look nice!" Luka went through her closet rapidly, "And be warm...but cute...How complicated..."

"...Luka..." Rin let Luka pull clothes from the closet for her to wear.

"Rin! This could be the most important day of your life! You must look nice!" Luka told her and went on to explain, "Christmas time is when young couples spend the days together! You could hook up with my young master!"

"...Hook up?" Rin asked. She didn't understand the slang.

"Date him." Luka pulled clothing out of the closet, and gave them to Rin, "Put this on."

The city was beautiful during the holidays. All the shop windows were lit up with colorful lights and had different new products and toys on display with different signs saying 'Sale!' or 'Holiday Discount!' Snow lightly coated the city, causing cars to go a bit slower than normal. Many couples were out in the sidewalks, holding hands and laughing, spending time together. Rin and Len were pretty much in the couple category, as in, holding hands and walking down the sidewalk.  
Rin had worn a white dress with pink trim, a pink fluffy coat with white fur, and pink boots with white bows. Len still wore his sweater, but a white shirt was visible underneath. He also wore blue boots with his jeans.

"So colorful...and beautiful..." Rin was in awe by the scenery, "I've only seen snow once...It's beautiful, Len-sama..."

"Yeah, it doesn't snow too much here. This is usually as much as we get." Len said, holding her hand tightly, "Kind of nice, huh?"

"Yeah..." Rin turned to him, "Where are we going in town?"

"To the plaza. They have a giant Christmas tree with ornaments and lights, and a giant star on top. It's beautiful. There's also a heated fountain near it." Len added. He didn't care for the cold. His nose was a bit red from the weather.

"Len-sama hates cold weather?" Rin asked, "Yet you're outside?"

"I don't hate it, it just irritates my sinuses." Len simply said, "Besides, the tree's pretty and I used to see it with my mom when we were little."

"...Where is Miss Meiko?" Rin asked him. She hadn't seen her in the last few days.

"Holiday travels. She apologized so much...She tried to get out of it." Len explained. He wasn't disappointed. He understood that she couldn't convince her boss to let her spend the holidays not on fashion tours, "But, mom will throw us a huge Christmas party with presents when she returns in three days, so no hard feelings."

"And Lily and Gakupo are at home?" Rin asked next.

"Yeah. They live in their own homes with their own families." Len nodded, "Lily has a fiancée, and Gakupo has a wife and two kids."

"Oh." Rin nodded, "That's nice."

"Yeah."

The plaza was twice as beautiful as the city. The fountain had some form of rainbow lights to it, as the water squirting up had a rainbow tint. Lights and snow covered the scenery, making the mood feel festive. The centerpiece was the tree. It was 50 feet tall and covered with a variety of different ornaments and differently colored lights. There was silver and gold tinsels on it with a large gold shining star on the very, very top of the tree. Rin stared in awe in one spot for a whole minute, staring at its beauty.  
Len looked at her, smiling. She looked so cute, looking shocked and amazed at something he saw every year. It was the little things like these he loved about her. It was the little things that made him love her. She was just beautiful, and he loved her for everything, cat-robot girl or not.

"...Rin. Wanna sit by the fountain?" Len asked her. Rin snapped out of her daze and nodded.  
The two sat on the fountain edge, staring at the big tree. They sat side-by-side.

"...So warm..." Rin was heated by the fountain, thanks to its auto-heating system.

"Best spot here..." Len enjoyed it even more, "Hey. Rin."

"Yes?" Rin looked up at him.

"...Ever heard of Schrodinger's cat?" Len asked her, "About how a cat could be dead or alive depending on a situation it's in?"

"Yes. I know about all those things." Rin nodded, "What about it?"

"Well, we can apply it to anything correct?" Len was still looking straight ahead as he spoke, "We could go inside a store, or not and have different possibilities."

"Yes." Rin nodded, "It's applicable to pretty much anything, Len-sama."

"...I want to test it." Len turned to her finally. Rin was shocked by his sudden motion.

"Okay. How?" Rin asked, curious to hear how.

"There's different things I could do right now, and get a different reaction out of you, good or bad." Len explained, "I want to try it out. Is that okay?"

"Okay. I won't hurt you no matter what Len-sama." Rin nodded, and asked, "Should I close my eyes?"

"Sure." Len replied, and she closed her eyes.

"...Tell me when, Len-sama." Rin said with her eyes closed.

"Okay..."

Rin opened her eyes and she felt Len kiss her. Her face went red, but she didn't transform, as if it didn't want to. Len's face was more or less the same color as he kissed her for a full ten minutes. Finally he backed off, taking small, silent breaths. Rin stared at him, blushing and smiling.  
Len's eyes widened as she kissed him back. Len couldn't think, let alone act. All he knew was that apparently his experiment, and true plans, had worked. That the person he had come to love was also in love with him. This had all started out as Len trying to revive his late father's beloved android and all innocent attempts, until his cat had jumped in and made said android into a cat girl fighter. But now, he had feelings for her, real ones.

"...Rin...Call me...Len..." Len told her when she broke away, holding her face with his hands, "...Okay? I...I love you..."

"...Len...I...Love you..." Rin smiled back, "It makes me happy and warm...Is that love? The love that the couples in Gumi's favorite movies feel?"

"Yeah...That's love..." Len hugged her, her head against his chest. Rin could feel his heartbeat.

"...Len...I thought I was Project 1...What about Project 2?" Rin asked him.

"...Turns out...you were Project 1 and 2..." Len smiled, and kissed her forehead.

_Master always wanted to feel love...to understand the kokoro...to know how it feels...Now I know...Arigatou...Master...I want you to sleep happy...Len will help me feel loved every day...Arigatou...Arigatou..._

AND THAT'S IT! ...Yes I ended it sweetly. End like I started sorta. The poll is still on. Please vote. 1 is for the Apocolypse story 2. Is the Fallen Angel story 3. A story with Rin as the main protagonist of a thieves' guild or something involving crime 4. A Suggestion 5. About Maids. And Len. 6. Another Suggestion. 7. About Vocaloid villains 8. Something about being in a computer. ...Yeah. I'll start working on Sapporo High after this, then Vocaloid Manor. I know Vocaloid Manor should be about the same length as Vocaloid House, and Sapporo High is unknown currently since I have to go through a whole school year. I will be busy the second week of September due to Kingdom Hearts 1.5 so don't expect too much. Plus, I have no computer time at school since I have no computer classes so yeah... Thank-you for your support. ~Kingdom Mitsumi


End file.
